There's not always a Happy Ending, or maybe
by Roxas-XIII-VIII
Summary: Roxas finds himself in an awkward friendship with 2 guys. As others of his friends show, Roxas begins to wonder... what do they really want with him? .::AkuRoku::. * XemSai *
1. Chapter 1

b Author Note: This is my first AkuRoku fanfic so it sucks pretty bad right now XD I wrote a little bit of the 2nd chapter down on paper so now I have to transfer it. Ugh. So, if its crappy, please don't be all "IT SUCKS! YOU SHOULD GO DIE IN A WELL!" That'd be mean :' But if you like it, I'll finish the 2nd chapter And so on! You all are my life! If you die, I die too Kidding. Well, please enjoy X3 /b 

b Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Though, I wish I did ;; /b 

Roxas'

POV

I was getting ready for my sophomore year in high

school. Yeah I was nervous. Why? I have no idea. Of course, I got up

at 5:30 like I did almost every morning during the school year; So as

you could probably guess, its still dark out. I slipped on my pants

and a black T-shirt for the time being before I actually had to get

fully dressed. I walked downstairs and noticed my mom getting ready

for work. "You're leaving this early?" I asked puzzled. "Well,

it's the first day of my new job and I like to be early on the

first day." My mom said with a smile as she buttoned up her jacket.

I shrugged as if to say 'Alright'. Plopping a piece of toast in

my mouth, I wave my mom goodbye as she walked out the door. "Okay.

I have almost 2 hours before I go to school? Wow."

I didn't really know what to do that early in the morning so I

decided to finish getting dressed and take a little walk. It had

always creaped me out to walk outside alone at night ever since I was

little, but the sun would be rising soon. I turned the corner only to

find a black figure standing in front of me. I What

the…? /I 

I thought, stopping in my tracks. My heart raced at thought of being

taken but some strange person… or thing. It came closer and as it

did, I stepped back. But, as I did that, I bumped into another dark

figure. "Heh, you're comin' with us spiky." A young sounding

voice said behind me. He grabbed my arm and I struggled to get away…

But it was no use. I Oh

no… What's gonna happen? Am I gonna get killed? Beat up? Or

worse… RAPED?! /I I opened my eyes to find the other black-cloaked stranger standing

extremely close to me.

The

one behind me put my hands behind my back so I couldn't smack them

in the face. "Well well well… Looks like we've got ourselves an

early morning stroller. How about…" The man flipped his hood down

and my eyes widened at what he might say next… and the sight of his

hair. "We walk to school together!" He said with a happy face.

"Wh-what? How did you know I was going to school later?" I was

very confused on how these two knew I was going to school. They both

laughed and the one behind me let me go and flipped his hood down as

well.

"Well,

you're carrying a messenger bag, you still have toast crumbs on

your face and the fact that you were talking to yourself about

school." I blushed and wiped the crumbs off my face. "I guess we

can… though, you two look a little to be going to high school. And

what's with the black jackets?" I was totally forgetting that the

guy who was in my face had bright red hair and was still in my face.

I stepped back, blushing a tad harder and again, I bumped into the

second man.

"What's your name kid?"

"R-roxas…" I said softly to the man behind me.

"Roxas! Sweet name! I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!" He said with a bright

smile.

"I'm Axel. You're Roxas, but I'm gonna call you Roxy!" He ruffled my

hair with a smart smile. "Okay, please don't touch my hair.." I

turned and fixed my hair to how it previously was. Axel just sort of

stood there with a childish look of confusing on his face. I soon

then moved aside from Demyx and saw little rays of sunlight coming up

from the trees in the distance. "Hey look, the sun's coming up."

I said with somewhat of a smile. I loved the sunrise. Once when I was

little, the sky was a pale blue and the clouds were pink (a/n: I

actually saw that one time it was cool XD). It was really pretty.

"Hey, lets say we get goin' to school. If we leave now we'll be

a little early!" Demyx jumped over to me and wrapped his arm around

my shoulder. I jumped and chuckled. Axel walked next to my side and

brushed his hand against mine in attempt to hold my hand. Just to be

friendly, I held it and I saw his face light up in happiness. I

blushed and Demyx looked at me, RIGHT in my face. "You like him,

don't you?" He said mischievously. "What? No I don't! I'm

just being friendly!" I blushed of embarrassment and looked to the

ground then to my hand which was currently hugging Axel's. I "Do

I like him..? No! I'm just being friendly! But.. we just met. What

the heck? Yeah. I like some freaky porcupine red haired goth dude

that was supposedly 'expecting me'." /I 

Right now, I didn't care what I liked. I just wanted to get to

school. Wait. THEY NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

"Before we do ANYTHING! Answer my question!" Axel looks down to me with

that same confused look. "What. Do you not remember me asking a

question?" Demyx pulled back and thought about it for a minute.

"You asked us something our jackets…?"

"Yes!"

"Oooh! Yeah these are just jackets, silly. They're not part of anything

'special'. Just jackets with really cool chains on them." He

smiled, basking in his own glory... for what reason though?

"And we're actually sophomores. We're not collage students, Roxy."

Axel said to me with a smile. "YOU ARE?!" I blurted out. "You

look like seniors!" Demyx sighed. "How old do you think we look?"

"Early 20's…" I said softly. (a/n: thats how they are in the game. Axel's like 25 and Demyx is 20 I think... Or maybe 19?)

Axel and Demyx look to each and start laughing. "Haha no way! We're

only 16!" Demyx said holding his sides still laughing. I wasn't

laughing. I seriously thought they were seniors that got held back.

Axel stopped laughing and lifted our hands up. And yes, they're

still linked. "This is what friends do. From now on, we're

friends." He said with a very sweet smile on his face. Totally

different from the other smiles he'd given to me. I smiled and

nodded. "Yeah."

Author Note: Not long I know X3; I tried my best and this is the first time I've actually completed 1 chapter of a fanfic XD So please review and if you like it, I'll keep going!

Thanks!

-Roxas


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I apologize if the first chapter sucked. This one (hopefully) will be better. I also might change the name of the story too… But, I already have an idea for the last chapter The whole last part of the story will be a dream that I myself had in real life (it consisted of Axel and Roxas). Lets just say, first you'll cry in sorrow, then cry tears of joy You will see very familiar characters in this chapter. I thought it would be fun and a little interesting to add them X3 But! They may seem OOC ;; I'll also add a "new" character in the next chapter ;P Lets just say, he's almost EXACTLY like Roxas ;3

**Typing Note: When someone is talking its " ". When someone is thinking, its ' ' **

Me, Demyx and Axel, walked to school in the warm sunrise. I see could the high school in the distance. Axel formed a smile on his face, but it was different from that sweet smile earlier. Made me a little curious of what he was thinking. I had only just met them and holding Axel's hand was a little uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Roxy?" Demyx said, once again in my face.

"N-nothing…" I muttered. Axel chuckled and slipped his index finger in between my pinky and ring finger. I blushed majorly because that's how my mom held my hand when I little (a/n: hehe, mine did that X3;). Axel looked down at me with his emerald green eyes and smiled. I looked down and I felt like my face was going to explode it was so hot. Demyx laughed, pointing to the school. I looked at Axel, he smiled slyly and picked up off my feet and held me like a groom holds his bride.

"A-Axel! What are you doing?!" I shot at him.

"Well, you looked tired! So I picked you up!" He smiled and kept on walking towards the school while Demyx tried to suppress a laugh. Axel kissed me on the forehead and laughed a little. I, for some reason, just laid in his arms. I didn't freak out or anything. Though, I was still blushing. But I don't know why! I wasn't gay, of course not! I had a crush on Namine and I definitely wasn't interested in a GUY. But, once we reached the school, everyone who was outside, stared at me.

'Great… Sophomore year and people think I have problems!' And it's only been like, maybe 2 hours since I met them! Axel is starting to make me a little more cautious. I should keep an eye on him.

We reached the main lobby of the school and Axel was still holding me.

'He could at least let me down…'

We walked into the gym where all the other students were seated by grade in the bleachers. The left side was freshmen and Sophomore and the right side was Junior's and Senior's (a/n: that's how it was at my old school. But I was in middle school).

Axel finally put me down on the first bench for the sophomores and he sat down on the opposite side of me, along with Demyx, making me in the middle. Everyone's attention was aimed towards us, almost with disgusted looks on their faces. Just as I thought it could any worse, Hayner walks in and sees me with two unfamiliar people. He looked pissed off.

'Oh great… Lets all watch the amazing fight! Roxas vs. Hayner! Who will win!' He came storming over to me and got in my face.

"Who are these people?! Your NEW friends?!"

He yelled so loud it could be heard from all the way out of the school. I kept silent and looked down to the floor. Axel shot up from his seat and towered over Hayner. Geez he was tall!

"So what if we are?" He said in a really creepy, evil kind of voice. It was different from before and scared me a little. But of course, Hayner's temper got the better of him and he raised his fist at Axel, ready to strike. But Axel was quicker. He grabbed Hayner's arm, twisting it downward. Hayner yelled at the pain and threw himself back, away from Axel. He thought it'd be best to stay away for a while…

I felt so stupid that I didn't get up and stop Axel. I was just so shocked and a little frightened by the scene. As soon as Axel sat down, I let him have it.

"Why did you do that?!" You have no idea how mad I was. I wanted to punch him straight across the face, but then again, I didn't…

"Do what?" Axel was probably messing with my head. "You twisted my best friends arm!!" I shot up from my seat and stared into his emerald green eyes. He seemed to get a weird feeling from the look in his eyes. He got up and pushed me out of the way and charged to the bathrooms. "Axel!!" I yelled, running after him.

----------------------------------

"Axel…?" I opened the bathroom door and looked to see where he was. All I heard was light breathing and water running. I walked in and found him over a sink. "Listen, I'm sorry I blew up on you. I just didn't expect you to do that to Hayner…" I said to him being a little quiet. He said nothing in return but, it looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. 'Wait… Did he plan all this out? What's going on?!' Before I knew it, I was pushed into the wall by his body. He was pushing up into me and I was blushing really hard. It looked like I just drank a whole bottle of hot sauce!

Axel leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"I want you…" He whispered seductively.

My heart now felt like it was going to jump out of my chest it was beating so fast! His face closed in on mine and soon, our lips met. His hand traveled up my shirt and ran his long fingers down my chest, sending a chill up my spine. I couldn't do anything because I was freakin pinned to a wall and I couldn't move my head! He pulled away and leaned in to my ear, breathing lightly. "I WILL have you…" After that, he walked out smirking like he just won the championships for monopoly. I soon fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

That was probably the most frightening thing in my whole life. I wish I was able to do something but I couldn't. Though, something in the back of my head was telling me that it was okay for him to do that. Of course, I didn't listen to that little voice. I stood up and brushed myself off. But, I heard a stall door lock click. Someone was in here.

"Great…" I peered around the corner and as clumsy as I was, I bumped into the person who just came out of the stall.

"Oh, sorry… about that." I said backing up, waiting for a reply.

Surprisingly, I didn't get one. All I got was silence. When I looked up, I saw, what I thought was a girl at first, a very 'pretty' boy with dark, layered pink hair. The boy walked out of the bathroom and flipped his hood up over his head.

"That's the same jacket that Axel and Demyx have!" I said a little surprised.

'I wonder if they really are part of some sort of group or club…' I shook that thought off and walked back to the gym. When I got back to where Axel and Demyx were sitting, that same boy from earlier was with them, along with a few other boys. I walked over sort of putting my head down and sat down to my original seat.

"So this is him?"

"Yeah. He's a little shaky but you get use to it." I heard Axel say to that voice. I didn't look up but that first voice; he grabbed my chin and pulled my head up himself.

"Ehh? He's kinda cute." That same boy from earlier looked at me with some sort of smirk that made me feel the same way when I first aw Axel. Extremely nervous and tense.

"Marluxia! Stop teasing him!" Axel smacked the boy's hand off of me and pushed him back a little.

"Marluxia…?" I asked with a puzzled look. I have noticed that already 3 people I have met today, all have x's in their names. "Why do you all have x's in your names?" I asked following the first question.

"Dunno. It's just been like that since we were born!" Demyx said with a cheerful smile.

"Though, there may be another reason… But we're just going to leave it at that." A new voice said. This boy looked a lot older than the others and had long, silver hair and was standing fairly close to another boy.

"Oh… But you all know each other?" Another stupid question popped out of my mouth and the boy who was standing next to the one with silver hair, spoke.

"Yes. We have known each other for quite sometime now, but for some reason, we can't remember how or when we met." This boy had piercing, gold eyes as if they were the eyes of a beast. And his hair was another unnatural color, blue. I liked it but I don't know why I didn't see these people last year. I should keep an eye on all of them, and not just Axel.

"_**All freshmen may leave to their classes."**_

I looked up to see that the time had passed since we got here and the sophomores were about to be called to their classes.

"Hey, before they call us, can we like, say our names? I need to know who everyone is…" Again, I felt really stupid as the silver haired boy sort of glared at me. But, one at a time, they all said their names.

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

"Marluxia…"

"Xemnas."

"Saix."

"Good. Now um… I'm-" I was cut off by all 5 of them.

"Roxas." They all said at once.

"Right—Wait. How do THEY know my name?" I mainly glared at Axel but was aiming for him and Demyx.

"Well, I told them!" Axel said with a smile.

"But… You were with me the whole day. How could you?"

Axel pointed to the where the bathrooms were and smirked. I knew that he told them all before I got back to my seat so that explained it. Though, I still can't help but think about their jackets. I shouldn't let my guard down when around them. Especially Axel after he freakin molested me in the bathroom.

"_**All sophomores may leave to their classes."**_

I let out a big sigh and stood up along with Axel and Demyx. Lets just hope this day goes by smoothly…

**Author note: Yeeaah… Sorry for it being so late. Stuff for the next anime cons coming up and a dance this Saturday have been keeping me busy XD;;**

**Its not as good as I wanted it to be but hey! At least they kissed! XD I had fun writing that part lol. I'm sorry that my writing skills suck / Another bad thing I've noticed; I've never been to high school XD I'm only in 8****th**** grade and I'm home schooled. WHOA! Wasn't expecting that were ya? XD So yeah, there may be a little XemSai action in this story lol.**

**I also apologize about their jackets. I like stories that make you think but I won't put any details about their "group" in this story. If I make a sequel, I might put it in there.**

**I hope you liked it! ;;**


End file.
